


what's love without tragedy

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Babysitter Harry, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Single Father Louis, University Student Harry, because this is who i am, for anyone worried this is in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a widower with three kids. Harry is the babysitter. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's love without tragedy

"Sophia! Dinner is getting cold!” Louis calls, tying his tie after setting up dinner for his three kids. Sophia, his seven year old, finally drags herself down the stairs. 

“I’m not hungry,” she says, but plops down into her seat anyway. 

“Soph, c’mon, daddy has to go out tonight. Look, Ethan and Luke are eating,” Louis is nearly pleading, gesturing to his four year old and one year old. 

“I’m not hungry,” she says again. 

“What’s wrong, princess?” Louis sighs, squatting down next to her and brushing his fingers through her hair.

“You didn’t make it the way mommy does,” she says, and then she sniffs. Louis pulls her into his arms quickly, holding her against his chest when she begins to cry. 

“How did she make the mac and cheese, honey? I’ll fix it,” Louis soothes. 

“That’s not the right bowl. And she bought the noodles, not the Spongebob one.”

“I thought you would like Spongebob,” Louis says softly.

“No,” she sobs. 

“It’s alright, sweetie, let me see if there’s any noodles in the cabinet,” Louis says, kissing her forehead. 

“When is Harry coming?” Lucas asks with his mouth full of macaroni. 

“He should be here in a few minutes,” Louis says, looking up at the clock. He doesn’t know who Harry actually is, if he’s honest. Liam told him he’s an intern at his law firm, still in graduate school and looking for money. He’s apparently great with kids, because he’s watched Liam’s kids a few times, and they fell in love with him. At this point, Louis’ desperate.

It isn’t that he doesn’t love his kids, because he loves them more than words can express, but Zayn set him up on a blind date and insisted he needed to get out for a while. His wife, Grace, died six months ago. He felt it might be too soon, but Zayn convinced him this would be good for him. Zayn is probably right, all considering, because him and Grace fell out of love long before she died. Of course, he loved her in the sense that she was the mother of his children, but not in the romantic sense, not at the end. It was too hard to pretend that he was straight, too hard to act like he could be happy living a lie, not being able to be himself. It became too much, until he broke down and confessed. 

“Why do you have to go out, daddy? Can’t you stay here?” Sophia whines, kicking her feet out.

“I won’t be out long, honey. I’m just going to have a play date with someone like you do with your friends,” Louis explains. Well, he doubts this date will go well enough to actually _play_ , but hey. “Harry is going to be a lot of fun, though. He’ll let you guys watch TV and read you a bedtime story. Maybe he’ll even play dolls with you. When I get home I’ll make sure you’re all tucked in and warm, yeah?”

“Fine,” Sophia sighs loudly. 

Louis finally finds a box of noodle mac and cheese stuffed in the back of the cabinet, probably one that Grace bought for them. Louis wipes his face and sighs, pulling it out and boiling another pot of water to start the macaroni. Anything for his little girl, really. 

The doorbell rings, and it saves Louis from having to continue to talk about leaving. He rushes over to the door, and he definitely isn’t prepared for who’s on the other side. 

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. You must be Louis,” the man smiles, holding out a hand. He’s got fucking dimples, and bright green eyes with wild curly hair. Well, Liam forgot to mention he was drop dead gorgeous. Thanks for the heads up, Li, Louis thinks. 

“Hi,” Louis says softly. “Uh, yeah, I’m Louis. Come in.”

Harry steps into the house, looking around. “Beautiful house.”

“Thank you. Come and meet the kids, they’re just eating dinner,” Louis motions, allowing Harry to follow behind him. “This is my little princess, Sophia, who’s a bit grumpy today because I’m leaving.”

“I’m not grumpy!” she pouts. 

“This is Lucas, who has cheese all over his face,” Louis sighs, leaning over and wiping his mouth with a napkin. “And this little guy is Ethan. Kids, this is Harry.”

“Hello,” Harry smiles again.

“How old are you?” Sophia asks, almost like a challenge. “Can you drive a car?”

“I’m 25, and yes, I can drive a car,” he laughs. 

“Are you married?”

“No, not yet.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t like girls in that way, actually.”

“Do you have a boyfriend, then?”

“No, not right now,” Harry grins. 

“Sophia,” Louis scolds softly. “That’s enough questions for Harry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry smiles. “She’s cute.”

At least he thinks that for now. Louis just hopes she doesn’t manage to run him off like she so often has with other sitters. He pulls Harry aside to talk to him quietly so the kids won’t hear him. He doesn’t need any backlash from Sophia right now.

“Alright, I’m running late, as usual. Sophia’s dinner is on the stove. I didn’t realize Spongebob was not appropriate mac and cheese, so if you don’t mind fixing that for her. Please make sure she eats, she’ll probably tell you she’s not hungry, but try to bribe her or something. She’s been upset lately; I’m working on it. Make sure they brush their teeth, read them a story. Ethan should go down by seven, Luke at seven thirty, and Sophia at eight. Um, they’ve got carrot sticks to eat with their mac and cheese, and if they eat well, they can have a popsicle for dessert. If anything, anything happens, please call me. I have my phone on at all times, so I can answer right away. So, yeah.”

“Everything will be fine. I take it you don’t go out much?”

“No,” Louis sighs. “Not often. Haven’t been on a date in a very long time, either.”

“Just relax a bit, have a drink, and enjoy yourself. We’ll be just fine here.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Alright,” Louis takes a deep breath. “Let me just say goodbye to the kids.”

He walks towards the table and tries to shake off his nerves. “Daddy is going to leave now, alright? Please be good for Harry.”

“Okay daddy!” Lucas says, giving him a thumbs up. Louis suddenly doesn’t want to leave. He’d rather stay here with his kids, play a game or watch a movie. He isn’t sure he’s ready for this, but he needs to try.

“I’ll see you soon,” Louis promises. He kisses each of his kids, giving Harry a smile. “I won’t be back too late. Please text me if you need anything.”

“Go enjoy, please,” Harry smiles. Louis gives him a curt nod and walks out the door without a glance back in fear of never leaving.  
~  
He comes home not much later, feeling tired and disappointed. He forgot how hard dating was. He also forgot how many assholes were still single. He’s got a headache starting at his temples and he just wants to lie down and sleep for a long, long time.

He sighs loudly, putting his jacket away and walking into the living room. Harry looks at him from the TV and gives him a small smile.

“Date didn’t go so well?” he asks.

“No,” Louis says after a pause. “It didn’t go very well.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Harry asks, patting the couch next to him. Louis doesn’t, really, he’d rather send Harry on his way and get comfortable in bed. But Harry looks so inviting and kind, so he sits down.

“Do you date often? I, uh, remember you telling my daughter it’s boys you like. Guess we have something in common,” Louis coughs awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Harry gives him a crooked grin. “I date boys. But considering I don’t have a current boyfriend, I know what bad dates are like. What was wrong?”

“He was so…full of himself. So arrogant and didn’t care about anything I had to say. Doesn’t sound like he likes kids much, either. I’m definitely going to need a dad for these kids. A good one,” Louis says, his eyebrows furrowed a little. He worries about it a lot, actually. He doesn’t want to be a single father forever. He’d love some help, love to raise his kids with two parents. But, it seems that there are some truly shit men out there. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Harry asks.

“Go ahead,” Louis shrugs. 

“What…okay, so, you’re gay, yeah? So why did Sophia talk about her mum constantly today? She kept mentioning her and I was just…wondering what happened to her. She didn’t say and I didn’t want to ask…” Harry trails off.

“Oh,” Louis says quietly. “I…was married to a woman named Grace. We had three kids, as you know, and…she died in a car accident. Six months ago.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” Louis shrugs. “It’s harder for the kids than me. She found out a while ago that I was gay. I came out with it when I had an…incident with another man. She wasn’t happy, but she said if we could have another baby, she would drop it. We stayed together for the kids. It’s not easy, though, raising three kids alone and holding down a job at the same time. I’m nearly losing my mind at this point. But…I do what I have to do for the kids because they’re all I’ve got and they mean everything to me.”

“You seem like a great father.”

“Yeah,” Louis scoffs. “Ask Sophia, she’ll tell you I’m not. Ever since Grace passed she hasn’t been herself. She had a special connection with Grace, and I think she’s just so upset and angry about it…so everything I do is wrong now.”

“You’re trying, and soon, she’s going to realize that you’re all she’s got and make do with that. She’s going to grow up and look back and think ‘oh my god, I had the best dad in the world for doing all that for us’. She loves you, and she won’t stop.”

“Think so?” Louis asks, his eyes suddenly watery. “I worry about it.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to stop loving a parent.”

“Thank you.”

“How are the boys handling it?”

“Fine, really. Too young to really get it, I think. Luke kept asking where she was for a while then…stopped asking. He doesn’t really understand, I guess. I had to tell them she went away and can’t come back. It’s something I would never wish on my worst enemy.”

“You’re doing the best you can.”

“That’s sweet, Harry,” Louis gives him a small smile. “How were the kids?”

“Good, yeah. Sophia was a bit cranky, which is understood, but the boys were fine. They seem like great kids.”

“Would you be opposed to babysitting again?” Louis asks, biting his lip. “Could use the help around here. They’re a handful.”

“I’d love to help,” Harry smiles. “I have mostly morning classes, so I can help out during the afternoon and nights.”

“Could you?” Louis’ eyes light up. “I could really use the help when they get back from school. My mum and sisters are helping a lot, but they’re a bit tired of it now.”

“I’d be able to get them from school and watch them until you come home, if you’d like,” Harry shrugs.

“Are you serious? No kidding?”

“No kidding,” Harry laughs. “I’d love to. I’ve got nothing else to do, really.”

“You’d be an absolute lifesaver if you could do that for me. You can bring your homework! I don’t mind. As long as the kids are alive when I get home, that’s my goal.”

“I think I can manage that,” Harry grins. “I could make dinner, if you want. It’s not an issue.”

“Where have you been all my life?” Louis asks seriously. “That would be incredible. You can have one of my credit cards; go to the grocery store to get whatever you need, take the kids! They love it there! Oh, Harry, thank you.”

“It’s no trouble, honest.”

“You’re an angel sent from heaven,” Louis says, smacking a kiss onto Harry’s cheek, which, okay, no. That was not supposed to happen, he’s 7 years younger than Louis. Wow, Louis needs to get laid, or something, this is bad for his health. “Okay, that was unnecessary. Sorry, it’s clearly been too long since I’ve had sex.”

Louis is quite good at putting his foot in his mouth, isn’t he.

Harry chuckles at that, dimples deep in his cheeks. “You’re hot, someone will shag you. Promise,” he winks. Was that flirting? My god, did Harry just call Louis hot? Louis needs to sleep.

“Well,” Louis blushes and wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers. “I should pay you now, let you head out.”

Harry shrugs, not giving him a real answer. What the fuck does that mean? Louis shakes his head and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. 

“Alright, thank you again for this. I’ll…see you Monday, then?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry smiles.

“I’ll call you with all the details sometime tomorrow,” Louis promises. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I really enjoyed meeting you,” Harry says, his voice a little soft. “And the kids, of course,” he says as an afterthought. 

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “It was really nice meeting you, too.”

Louis walks him out and Harry gives him a small smile and a wave when he walks out. Louis watches him leave and closes the door behind him, leaning against it. God, Louis needs to have sex, and Harry, shit, Harry would be perfect, if it weren’t for his age and the fact that he watches Louis’ children. Louis might be in some trouble.  
~  
Their babysitting arrangement works beautifully, actually. Every night when Louis got home, there was always a delicious dinner waiting for him. Sometimes, if he comes home too late, the kids are already be bathed and in their pajamas. It was so nice, not having the added stress of three children. It was almost like Grace was back, taking care of them, but instead of his wife greeting him without as much as a glance, he’s greeted by Harry’s dimpled smile, asking how his day was and serving him a hot plate of food. It’s…more than Louis could ask for.

Except, well, Louis has the biggest crush on his kids’ babysitter. That might be a little bit of a problem. When he kisses his kids goodnight and tucks them in, all he wants to do is kiss Harry and tuck him into his own bed with him. Great.

“So, how is Harry working out for you, then?” Liam asks Louis over lunch.

“You knew he was my type,” Louis glares. “You knew it.”

“He’s a good guy, and if he’s your type that was just a bonus,” Liam smirks into his sandwich. “You love him, don’t you?”

“Both as a sitter and as a person, unfortunately,” Louis grumbles. “He’s amazing with the kids. Sophia is having some issues with him, but the boys love him. He’s been making all these great dinners, giving the kids baths, helping Sophia with homework, he’s been like…superman for me.”

“I was hoping that would be the case,” Liam hums. “I knew you needed help but you wouldn’t admit it properly. I know this is been hell for you, and there’s nothing wrong with getting help. I think having Harry around will do you a lot of good.”

“He’s, yeah, he’s great for the kids.”

“And what about you?”

“He’s young, Liam. He’s 25 years old!” Louis cries. 

“He’s well past legal,” Liam shrugs. “Even if you just shag him once in a while, blow off some steam, yeah?”

“Liam,” Louis scolds, blushing. “I can’t do that. That would ruin it all.”

“Not if it’s just fucking without feelings. It’s harmless.”

“I…I don’t know,” Louis says, looking down at his fries. 

“Think about it, maybe. It sounds like he has a bit of a crush on you, too. Plus, you’d make a great sugar daddy.”

“Why are we friends?” Louis laughs. “You’re the worst.”

Liam just gives him a wink.  
~  
When Louis lays in bed that night, all he thinks about it Harry. Harry’s big green eyes, full lips, dimples, wild curls. Shit, Louis just…Louis wants Harry to fuck him into the mattress, really. He wants Harry to pin him against the wall and fuck him with all he’s got. 

Yeah, Louis really needs to get laid soon. 

“Daddy?” Sophia asks quietly, his door opening a little.

“Everything alright, Soph?” Louis asks, sitting up in bed. “C’mere, honey.”

She walks over and gets into bed next to Louis, right where Grace used to sleep. Louis pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why? What are you thinking about?”

“Is Harry like my new mommy now?”

“What?” Louis asks, genuinely shocked. “No, he’s your babysitter.”

“He’s always here,” she pouts, clearly not thrilled with the arrangement. 

“That’s because I’m at work, sweetheart. I need someone here to watch you while I’m gone.”

“I don’t like Harry.”

“Why don’t you like Harry? He’s very nice, and he makes you guys yummy dinners and lets you watch movies and everything.”

“Because he’s not mommy!” she shouts. Louis goes silent. Oh.

“Sweetheart,” Louis says softly. “I know he’s not mommy, but…he’s still a very nice person. He takes such good care of you.”

“I miss mommy,” she sobs, clutching onto Louis. Louis holds her tight, kissing her forehead.

“I know you do, Soph, I do too. But Harry is trying to be your friend, baby. He just wants to be friends with you, not be your new mommy. Can you try to be Harry’s friend, please? He really likes you,” Louis tries. Fuck, his daughter hates Harry, while he’s head over heels for him. Great.

“He said he likes you.”

“What?” Louis is frozen. What is happening?

“He said I’m pretty because my daddy is pretty. He said he likes you,” she shrugs. Harry thinks Louis is pretty. Okay, stay calm. He can handle this. He’s a father; he needs to focus.

“Well, you are pretty,” Louis says.

“Does Harry really want to be my friend?” she asks quietly.

“Yes, he really, really does, sweetie. Try to be nicer to him, okay? He’s doing the best he can. He’s trying to help daddy, yeah?” Louis says, rubbing her back.

“Okay,” she sighs. “I’ll be nicer.”

“Thank you, that makes daddy happy,” Louis exhales. “Try to sleep now, Sophie. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she says, snuggling up to Louis. Louis sighs, playing with her hair as she doses off on his chest. 

What is Louis supposed to do now?  
~  
“Harry took us for ice cream today,” Lucas informs his father happily when Louis gets home.

“Oh yeah? That’s very nice of him,” Louis smiles gratefully at Harry. “I hope you said thank you.”

“They did,” Harry says. “They were good today.”

“Really? Even my Sophia?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows, looking at his daughter, who rolls her eyes.

“She was great today. I even braided her hair.”

“That’s why it looks so pretty,” Louis says. “Harry did a great job.”

“Mommy’s was better,” she mumbles. Louis glares at her.

“Sophia, enough. We already talked about this,” he scolds lowly.

“That’s alright,” Harry says quietly. Louis gives him a sympathetic glance.

“Let me just…put them to bed and I’ll be right back to pay you,” Louis says. 

“I can do it,” Harry says.

“I’ll take Sophia, you can take the boys.”

“Alright.”

Louis brings Sophia up to her room, and once she gets into bed, he sits beside her and sighs. “Didn’t we already talk about this, Sophia? You promised daddy you’d be nicer to Harry. He’s trying very hard, and he’s not trying to be mommy. You will never have another mommy, okay? No one is ever going to be mommy, but we need to let other people be our friends. Daddy….really likes Harry, okay?”

“Why?” she asks stubbornly. “Why do you like him? He’s not mommy.”

“No,” Louis sighs. “He’s not mommy, but that’s okay. Is Jessica your only friend at school?”

“No, I have a lot of friends.”

“Exactly, honey. We can like more than one person, we can have lots of friends. Mommy...is gone. You know she can’t come back, and I know how much we miss her, but mommy doesn’t want us to be sad. Because you know what? She loves us, and she wants us to be happy. Harry is here trying to make us happy. Mommy would like Harry, you know. She would love how kind he was, and how gentle, and how good his food is.”

“He makes the best tacos,” she admits quietly and Louis giggles.

“See? Mommy would like him a lot, honey, so you can, too. I like him, and your brothers like him. Harry likes you a lot.”

“He’s funny,” she plays with her blanket. “He tells funnier jokes than you.”

“Does he?” Louis laughs. “I’ll have to ask him to tell me some, then.”

“He said he wants to ask you on a date,” she says. Louis freezes. What the hell?

“What?”

“He said you’re cute and he wanted to ask you out to dinner. He asked me if it was okay and I said I guess so,” she says. “I was trying to be nice.”

“Oh, Sophia, that was very nice of you. Thank you for saying yes,” Louis whispers, kissing her forehead. Okay, now he…waits?

“I told him you like Italian food the best, and lilies are your favorite flowers, because you used to buy them for mommy when she was mad.”

“Yeah,” Louis snorts. “Thank you, baby.”

“I want you to be happy again,” she says softly. Louis may cry. He can’t find any words, so he just kisses his daughter. “Does this mean you like boys like Harry does?”

It’s something he never thought of discussing with his kids, not really, but her question is valid. If he dates Harry, or if he ever brought home a guy to meet them, he’d probably need to explain. There won’t be another woman in their lives, not like Grace was, which might help them cope better. No one is there to replace their mother, but there to be a second dad. That seems fair.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” she shrugs. “Mommy wasn’t a boy, though.”

“Sometimes we can like both,” Louis says, because it seems like an easier way of explaining. 

“So it doesn’t really matter if someone is a boy or a girl?”

“No, not really,” Louis explains. Well, at least he can teach his kids a valuable lesson from this. “Daddy just likes boys more than girls, and so does Harry. And we like each other.”

“Okay,” she answers, seeming happy enough with the response. That went a lot smooth than he thought. 

“Get some sleep now,” he says quietly. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you very much, Soph.”

Louis turns off the lights and when he opens the door, Harry is standing at the door. His eyes go wide and he steps back, looking panicked.

“Ah, sorry, um-“ Harry rambles, but Louis puts his hand over Harry’s and smiles at him.

“It’s alright.”

“I didn’t…mean to eavesdrop,” he mumbles.

“How much did you hear, then?” Louis asks.

“A lot of it,” Harry rubs the back of his neck. “I…guess the element of surprise is gone, huh?”

“A little bit,” Louis smiles a little. “So…what exactly were you going to ask me?” 

“Well,” Harry coughs awkwardly. “I probably shouldn’t have told your daughter, she’s got a big mouth.”

Louis laughs loudly at that. “She gets it from me, I’ll admit that.”

“I had a feeling,” Harry smirks. “So, uh, this might be awkward, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? You don’t have to say yes, obviously. Mixing business and pleasure, yeah, all that. But, I figured you only live once, so why not ask? And you did say you liked me…”

“I did,” Louis blushes, looking down. “Secrets out. Look, I haven’t…had a real relationship with a guy. I was with Grace for a while…she become comfortable for me. I mean, I wasn’t always happy with her, I always felt there was something missing, and all I’ve done is fool around with guys and I don’t know how good I’d be. There weren’t many of them.”

“Be good? Are you crazy?” Harry asks. “You’re an amazing guy, Louis. Your kids look at you like you’re their superhero, like you can fix all problems. Liam said you were the greatest guy he knows, always looking out for everyone but not taking enough time for yourself. Just…let me take you out one time, okay?”

“I’m so old, though,” Louis says mournfully. “You’re too young for me.”

“Louis,” Harry sighs. “We’re both adults. Yeah, you may be older than me, but who cares? Age is just a number.”

“You are such a sop!” Louis laughs. “You definitely sound like an old man.”

“I don’t have the body of one,” Harry winks. Louis shoves Harry’s shoulder and laughs.

“Naughty.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“One date,” Louis says quietly. “And…we’ll see how it goes from there.”

“Great,” Harry grins. “So, Friday night. When you get back from work?”

“Well, I don’t have a sitter for the night,” Louis hides a smirk. 

“Liam already agreed when I take you out he’ll watch them,” Harry says simply.

“Of course he did,” Louis bites his lip. “I can’t promise I’ll be good at this dating thing.”

“I can’t promise I’ll care,” Harry grins.

“C’mere,” Louis smiles. “Let me pay you.”

“We’re going on a date in two days. Are we still going to pay me?” 

“Well, you certainly can’t do it for free.”

“I don’t mind as much as you may think,” Harry shrugs. “Just…helping out a guy that I happen to really like and may like to kiss.”

“Harry,” Louis blushes. “Stop it.”

“Sorry,” Harry chuckles lowly. “But seriously, don’t worry about payment. Let me take you out Friday, and that’s all I’ll need.”

“You’re crazy,” Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “But…okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Then…I should go. You look tired and I’ve got some work to finish up.”

“God, I keep forgetting you’re sill in uni, Christ,” Louis rubs his face with his hand. “I feel so old.”

“I like it,” Harry smirks. “Think it’s sexy.”

“You would,” Louis scoffs. “Do you want a cup of tea before you go?”

“Sure,” Harry smiles. “I’d like that.”

“Alright,” Louis nods. “C’mon, then.”

They head downstairs and Louis makes them tea, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“So, you’re studying law,” Louis says, taking a sip from his mug.

“I am,” Harry nods.

“And you’re 25.”

“Mhm,” Harry smirks. “Completely legal, promise.”

“Jesus,” Louis shakes his head. “7 year difference.”

“I think if you’d forget about the age thing you’d be a lot more okay with this,” Harry says quietly. “If I were your age, you’d be fine with this.”

“Harry, it’s just…” Louis tries. “I have not one, not two, but three kids. I’m a single widowed father with three kids. You’ve barely started. You’re just getting your life started. You’ve got so much time to live a free life, not being tied down, no responsibilities. You don’t….you don’t want to get mixed up with someone like me and end up taking care of an old guy and his kids.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughs. “You’re not old, and if I didn’t want to get involved, I wouldn’t. I think I have an old soul, honestly. I’ve always been one to stay home.”

“You’re full of shit,” Louis snorts. “I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of parties.”

“Okay, yes, but now I don’t! I swear, on weekends I sit in and watch Netflix most of the time. I feel older than 25. And your kids are so great, I like being around them.”

“I…I just get nervous.”

“I’m sure it’s hard to trust people like this now, but….we haven’t even gone on our first date yet. Let’s just have fun, just the two of us. If that goes well, we can talk about that. But for now just…think about yourself. Be a little selfish, you deserve it. Let me take care of you instead of you taking care of everyone else,” Harry says, his voice gentle. Louis wants to cry. 

“Okay,” he answers with a broken voice. “Okay, I….I can do that.”

“Good,” Harry smiles, taking Louis’ hands in his. Louis gives him a soft smile. He can do this. He can let himself be happy. Besides, he’s got his daughter’s approval for it now.  
~  
His mom is surprisingly happy about this. He called her to ask if she could watch the kids, explaining he has a date, and of course, she wants every detail. Louis was afraid that she would judge him for it, tell him what a bad idea this was, but she just encouraged him to go, telling him how great it’ll be. Well, okay.

He was going to ask Liam, but his mum is always bugging him to see the kids more, even though she sees them plenty, so he figured to give Liam a break and get his mum to help out. With how great her reaction was, he was happy with his choice.

“Alright, I’m going to meet Harry at the restaurant now,” Louis says, checking his watch. “I, uh, I don’t know what time I’ll be back.”

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” Jay gives him a wink. “I’ve got no where to be. Have fun.”

“Thanks,” he sighs, kissing her cheek. He grabs Ethan out of his arms and starts kissing his face. “Goodbye, my angel. Be good for grammy, okay? Daddy loves you so so, so much!”

“You get so soppy with him,” Jay grins. “It’s so nice to see.”

“I want him to stay little,” he sighs, holding him tight to his chest. Ethan snuggles his head against Louis’ shoulder comfortably. 

“You’re going to be late,” Jay says, taking Ethan from Louis.

“Sorry, sorry,” he sighs. He picks Lucas up and gives him a kiss. “Be good, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy!” Lucas says, giving him a kiss.

“Sophia,” Louis says sternly, putting Lucas down. “Will you be good?”

“Yes, daddy,” she rolls her eyes. “I’ll be good.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she says, and gives him a tight hug. “Have a fun playdate with Harry.”

“I will, sweetie, thank you,” Louis smiles and gives her a kiss. “I’ll see you later!” he calls, walking out the front door.  
~  
He meets Harry at his apartment. Harry insisted on picking Louis up, but Louis didn’t really want Harry meeting his mother yet and having to deal with the kids’ excitement. This was about him and Harry tonight. The kids were not important to this right now, not this second. This was about Louis’ happiness. Louis can do this; he can be selfish. He deserves to be happy, and maybe Harry will be good for him. 

Louis takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and knocks on the door. 

“Coming!” Harry calls from inside. Louis loves that voice.

Harry opens the door, his black shirt half unbuttoned. His fingers are working at it quickly, trying to finish it up. 

“Hey, sorry, running a little late. I was at the gym and didn’t see what time it was,” Harry explains. Oh, god, those are nice abs. If Louis had the time, he’d work out, too. Except, ha, probably not.

“That’s alright,” Louis smiles. “You look really…great.”

“You look even better,” Harry grins. “Blue brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Louis says shyly. He hasn’t been shy in…wait, Louis has never been shy. What?

“Prepare for the best date of your life tonight,” Harry says, finishing up his shirt and fixing his jacket. He grabs his keys and pushes his hair out of his face. “I’ll drive.”

“Oh?” Louis asks, lifting an eyebrow. “Best date of my life?”

“Well, I’d like to think I’m good at wooing people and getting them to fall in love with me,” he says conversationally. Louis splutters. 

“Oh?”

Harry shrugs with a smirk. “Maybe.”

“We’ll see about that,” Louis laughs. Harry links their hands, and Louis’ heart beats a little harder. It’s been so, so long since he’s held anyone’s hand besides his kids. This is an adult’s hand, and a man’s hand. It’s strong and bigger than Louis’, with shiny rings adorning his fingers. It feels safe. 

“So, here’s a ground rule for the night,” Harry says when they get into the car. “No talking about your kids. For tonight, you don’t have any. You’re just a single guy on a date with a hot grad student.”

“Harry,” Louis giggles. “You’re a little cocky.”

“Oh, I know,” Harry says. “But I’m just trying to make it easier for you to admit.”

“I already think you’re hot,” Louis sighs in defeat. “I admit it.”

“I figured as much,” Harry sighs happily. “You stare a lot.”

“Do I?” Louis blushes.

“A little, but I like it. That’s how I got the courage to ask you out, actually. I figured if you were staring that much it either meant you found me attractive or something was wrong with me. So I took a shot and went for it.”

“Well,” Louis says. “I’m glad you did, actually. I…I think I need to start having a life again. I need to…think about myself.”

“I’m so glad you see that now,” Harry says, gripping Louis’ hand and kissing it. “You deserve it.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers. “I hope so.”

“I’ll prove it to you, don’t worry, I promise.”

Harry sounds so sincere it makes Louis’ skin prickle. He’s afraid he might actually fall hard for Harry, and that’s…scary, but new and exciting. It is what it is.  
~  
“This place has food out of this world,” Harry says when they walk towards the restaurant. “The penne alla vodka is mouth watering.”

“Looks expensive,” Louis says with a bit of worry in his voice. He isn’t sure how he feels about Harry spending so much money on him when he isn’t even sure this will work out. 

“Don’t worry about that, I got it.”

“You’re still in school, how do you have any money?”

“Well, from your babysitting, and from my paid internship…and my rich dad,” Harry finishes his sentence quickly.

“I figured,” Louis giggles. “No shame in that. Thank you for taking me out. Not really used to this. I go to a lot of places with coloring books and crayons with a large kids menu.”

“Well, let yourself be a little spoiled with me, okay? You’ve got three kids to take care of, so I’ll take care of you.”

“Hey,” Louis says fondly. “I don’t have kids tonight, remember?”

“Ah, sorry. Okay, starting now,” Harry grins. 

“Okay,” Louis nods in agreement. “I’m so ready to eat.”

“Me too, I’m starving.”

“Well, lucky you, you still have your high metabolism,” Louis sighs, patting his own belly. “I’ve lost that.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry turns his head. “You’re so hot! You don’t even look thirty-two, honest. You definitely don’t look old enough to have three kids.”

“Ah ah,” Louis shushes him. “Don’t have kids.”

“Right,” Harry laughs. “Keep forgetting.”

“Either way,” Louis continues. “I’m definitely not as fit as you are.”

“I beg to differ,” Harry shrugs. “Hottest thirty-two year old I’ve ever seen, that’s for sure. Actually, you’re probably the hottest guy I’ve seen ever. Guys I know don’t hold a candle to you.”

“Maybe you just hang out with ugly people,” Louis huffs. 

“Nah, you should see my best friend Zayn,” Harry says, taking out his phone and handing over a picture of him.

“Alright, well, this guy has to be hotter than me! He looks like a model!” Louis cries. There goes his self-esteem.

“No,” Harry laughs. “That’s my point! He’s great but…I’m so much more attracted to you than I am to him. You’re hot, and you’re an all around great guy, it seems.”

“We’ll find out,” Louis shrugs, stepping inside the beautiful restaurant. It’s been so long since he’s been somewhere nice, somewhere they didn’t ask how many booster seats were needed.

They’re seated in a corner of the restaurant, tucked away from the rest of the world, giving them a nice amount of privacy. Harry asks for a bottle of red wine for the table, and Louis just smiles at him. Wine always makes him a little loose and horny, which might be what he needs for tonight. Liquid courage sounds best.

“This is nice,” Louis says, looking around. 

“I couldn’t wait for this,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hands. “I like you a lot. I like our chats over tea when you get home from work, and the little notes you leave around the house for me with smiley faces. It’s almost like…we’ve already been dating?”

“Harry,” Louis blushes. “I…didn’t know you felt that way towards me.”

“I figured you wouldn’t make the first move, so obviously I took matters into my own hands,” Harry grins. “Can’t wait around forever.”

“I’m glad you asked,” Louis says. “Because I know I wouldn’t have gotten up the courage. I would have felt creepy for doing it. I’m glad it was you.”

“I like to have the upper hand in relationships anyway,” Harry bites his lip.

“Yeah?” Louis quirks an eyebrow. “Do you mean that in every sense? Even the naughty way?”

“Especially the naughty way,” Harry says lowly, winking. “Hope that’s alright with you.”

“More than alright,” Louis says, a bit strangled. Great, now he’s back to thinking about Harry fucking him into the mattress. Well, that’s a little distracting. “So, a lawyer.”

“Yup,” Harry smiles. “Just have to finish off this semester and pass an exam. Then I’ll be good to go.”

“That’s great. I’m sure you’ll be great at it. What kind do you want to go into?”

“Criminal justice, I think. Help people find justice when they don’t have a big enough voice to do it themselves.”

“That’s really sweet of you,” Louis smiles. “You’ll be great at it.”

“Yeah, thanks, I hope so.”

“You’re almost done, though, huh?” Louis asks, taking a sip of his wine.

“Yeah,” Harry replies.

“Probably too soon,” Louis murmurs. 

“I’ll still be in London,” Harry promises. “I’m not moving, just getting a job.”

“You won’t have time to come over anymore,” Louis says, not mentioning the kids but hinting towards it.

“Right,” Harry says slowly, as if he’s realizing that he won’t be around to babysit, meaning Louis will have to figure out what to do without him. “Let’s not worry about it right now, yeah? We’re on a date. We’ve got plenty of time to worry about this stuff.”

“You’re right,” Louis sighs. “Sorry.”

“So,” Harry says, smirking. “When I fuck you tonight, can I call you daddy?”

“Harry!” Louis laughs. “Absolutely not. That would ruin my life. I’ll call you daddy instead.”

Harry bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“Wait,” Louis says, smile still lingering on his face. “Who said you’d fuck me tonight?”

“I’ve got my ways,” Harry winks. “You won’t be able to resist.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Louis bites the inside of his cheek. “I usually don’t put out on the first date but I may make an exception with you…”

“Mm,” Harry grins wickedly. “Let’s skip dinner and get to it.”

“I don’t think so, buddy,” Louis shakes his head. “I’m going to need to be well feed first. I’m old now. I need all the energy I can get if you want me to keep up with an Olympian athlete like yourself.”

Harry laughs, his eyes sparkling with it. He’s truly gorgeous. 

Dinner is nice; Louis enjoys being around Harry. He asks questions and seems genuinely interested in Louis. Harry even gets them a cheesecake to split for dessert, which is Louis’ true weakness. Louis hasn’t been on a successful date in…maybe forever. He’s never felt this good about one, not even with Grace.

“Are you ready to go back to mine?” Harry asks after he’s paid the bill and they’re back in his car. “You really don’t have to, though, if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, I…I’d like to,” Louis says. “I mean, if you want me there, that is. But I…I’ve never done…it…with a guy. Couple blowies but…nothing like…that.”

“Oh,” Harry says, giving Louis a smile. “Well, if you want, I’ll be your first.”

“Harry,” Louis laughs. “I’m not a virgin, I have three kids!”

“Shh, we’ll pretend,” Harry winks. “Besides, you are a little bit.”

“Jesus,” Louis mumbles. “I sort of am.”

“I’ll be easy on you,” Harry says lowly, seductively, like honey. Louis definitely needs this, if not for his hardening cock but for his sanity. 

“Alright, well, I suggest you take me home, then. You’ve gotten me to drink two and a half glasses of wine, and I’m feeling quite loose as of right now. Perfect amount of alcohol for me to be both horny and capable.”

“I found your secret number, then,” Harry smirks, pulling out his wallet to pay for dinner. 

Louis can feel excitement and nerves thrumming through his veins. He hasn’t felt like this in so long. It’s like he’s done three lines of cocaine without all the side effects. Well, he’s never actually done cocaine, but. He can assume, maybe, that it feels sort of like this. There’s this thrill of being with someone new after so long, but then there’s the jittery nerves of doing something he’s never done before. Sure, he’s watched his fair share of gay porn, and fingered himself enough times to know he enjoys it. But he’s pretty sure it’s nothing like actually having someone inside of him. He clenches just at the thought of it, what it might be like, especially with Harry. Harry’s absolutely right, though. He deserves this, and he should let himself have this. He’s a father, not a corpse. 

“Take me home. Now,” Louis says lowly, blinking up at Harry sternly. “I have no doubts in my mind that I want you to fuck me.”

Harry is speechless and slacked-jaw for a moment, but then smirks. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, just like I promised.”

“You better do a damn good job of it,” Louis says, and he’s sure his eyes are darkening. Harry’s own eyes glaze over and he takes Louis’ hand, pulling him out of his seat and pulling him through the restaurant out to his car. 

“Hope you’ll drive faster than you talk,” Louis says, closing his eyes when his head hits the back of the seat. He’s so nervous he isn’t even sure if he’s breathing anymore. It feels like his lungs won’t expand, but in the best way possible. He hasn’t felt this pleasantly nervous since Grace went into labor for the first time with Sophia. It was terrifying and brand new and nerve-wracking, but it felt so amazing all at once, and the end result was wonderful. Louis thinks this will be similar. Hopefully. 

“Only when I’m horny,” Harry grins at him, putting the car in reverse and driving off.

“You won’t…laugh at me if I’m clumsy, will you?” Louis asks quietly, looking out the window. It’s a beautiful clear night out, for once, and he can actually see stars up in the sky. He hopes it’s kind of a sign. 

“Laugh at you if you’re clumsy? What do you mean by clumsy? If you trip on my dick or something?” Harry says, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“I’m being serious,” Louis whines. “I don’t know. If I’m…not good or something. You’ve probably got loads of experience and I have…almost none.”

“I’ll help you through it,” Harry says seriously. “I’m going to make sure you’re comfortable and make sure you feel good. You don’t need to worry about anything. This is about you feeling good and being taken care of. I don’t want you to feel pressured or stressed out because that’s not what we’re doing. Let me take care of you and make you feel good. Just lie back and let me take care of it. You deserve to be treated like a prince.”

Louis definitely does no have tears in his eyes. He absolutely does not feel warm all over his body. He shuts his eyes and lets himself smile.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

Harry reaches over the console and offers his hand, which Louis gratefully takes. 

When they reach Harry’s flat, Harry politely opens up the car door for Louis and they walk hand and hand until they reach the door. Harry lightly pushes Louis against the door before they go inside, putting their foreheads together. His lips brush Louis’ softly, barely there, their noses bumping.

“I had a really great time with you. I enjoy being around you and your kids. I love being around you guys because I feel like I’m supposed to be there. It makes me feel…important, as stupid as that might sound. It’s like, a family, you know? I’ve been away from mine for a while with school and stuff, and obviously, like, this is our first date, but it’s nice to have you as company. It’s so nice to hang out with these awesome kids who I adore and who actually really like me, even if Sophia is stilling adjusting to me. I love feeling like I belong somewhere, like I’m doing something good. And I really, really like you. You’ve had some tough breaks, but you’re…amazing. Incredible, actually, and I admire you so much. And I just needed you to know that.”

Louis can’t find any words to say to that. It’s rare that he’s at a loss for words, but right now, his tongue feels tied. No one has ever said anything that meaningful and heavy to him, and it feels so nice to be appreciated. Being a father is a lot of ungratified work, and once in a while, he needs to be reminded that he’s doing an okay job by himself. 

“Kiss me,” Louis whispers. If he was unsure about this at all, Harry’s little speech just made him absolutely sure this is what he wants. This is exactly what he needs. He needs to be taken care of, after taking care of others for so long. He deserves this. 

Harry gives him a sincere smile, squeezing his hips with his big hands and leans in, giving Louis what he wants. It’s warm and soft and tender, and Louis hasn’t felt this amazing in…ever, maybe. Not with Grace, no with anyone. Louis puts his hands on the side of Harry’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer to silently tell him yes, this is good, this is perfect.

Harry pulls away, and Louis nearly whimpers in protest. Harry doesn’t go far though, stays close enough so their noses are still touching. 

“Can I take you inside?”

“Yes,” Louis breathes. “Yes.”

Harry brushes their lips together briefly before he intertwines their hands together. He pulls Louis away from the door enough to open it up, bringing them into the cozy, warm flat. 

“Nice place,” Louis says, just because he doesn’t know what else to say in this sort of situation. He’s not used to this kind of arrangement, and doesn’t know exactly what he’s supposed to say.

“Thanks,” Harry shrugs. “It’s not bad. I hope to move out of here once I get settled. Once I save up some more money or…whatever.”

“Yeah,” Louis says, not really wanting to talk about the future right now. He wants to stay in the present right now. 

“So…” Harry murmurs, scratching the back of his neck. “Do you…want some tea?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head, smiling a little. “No tea. I can think of something else I want, though.”

“Yeah?” Harry quirks an eyebrow with the hint of a smile. 

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure?”

“Ask me if I’m sure again and I’m leaving you,” Louis laughs. Harry laughs, too, and nods. 

“Right, okay. Well, let’s go to my bedroom, then.”

“Right,” Louis agrees, nodding. Harry takes Louis’ hand again and brings him to his bedroom. It almost feels silly, like two kids have just planned to lose their virginities to each other because their parents aren’t home. He feels foolish for it, and suddenly wishes he actually did fuck around, at least a little bit, to prepare him for something like this. So he wouldn’t feel so bloody nervous and worried about it. Jesus Christ, he’s a thirty-two-year-old man with three kids. He can handle this. 

“Stop worrying,” Harry instructs gently in his ear, pushing him onto the bed. Louis swallows and nods, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself. It’s going to be amazing, is what he tells himself, because it’s Harry, and he’s amazing in every way humanly possible. 

“Sorry,” Louis murmurs. “’m fine.”

Harry nods once before walking away, and Louis watches him curiously. Louis is ready to get this started, thank you very much. He’s already half-hard just from thinking about it and being here. If Harry stalls, Louis might actually die.

He comes back only moments later, though, with a lighter. He flicks it on to light a few candles around the bed, giving Louis a small smile. Louis grins because it truly does feel like teens losing it to each other now. It’s so cheesy and cliché but still feels special and romantic. It also provides just enough lighting for Louis to see what he needs to see without needing to feel self conscious about Harry seeing _too_ much of him. 

“This okay?” Harry asks, opening up a drawer and rifling through it.

“Yeah, ‘s perfect.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom. 

He finally gets on the bed with Louis, leaning down to kiss him. It’s soft and patient. There’s no rush behind it at all. It doesn’t feel like Harry is just trying to get Louis to spread his legs for him, but that he actually, genuinely, wants to kiss him, which makes Louis’ toes curl just a bit. 

It turns out Louis is much more impatient than Harry, though, because he can’t handle just kissing right now. He needs to get his hands on Harry, and needs Harry to get his hands on him. He needs to touch and be touched. He grabs Harry by the collar with a gentle force before getting to work on unbuttoning his shirt. He feels Harry press himself against Louis’ thigh, as if to show him that yeah, he’s just as hard and excited as Louis is.

Harry does the same for Louis, working on his buttons and pushing it from his shoulders. They manage to not break their kiss when getting each other’s shirts off, which feels like a victory for Louis. He doesn’t want to let go quite yet. 

Harry bites Louis’ bottom lip, making him whimper, actually whimper. Louis is a grown man and having his lip bitten makes him whimper like a baby or a sad puppy. He is pathetic. 

“Lemme see you,” Harry says lowly, breaking their kiss and letting his eyes wander down Louis’ bottom. Louis forces himself not to feel worried or self-conscious. If Harry found him unattractive, they wouldn’t be in his bed right now. Louis takes the chance to give Harry a once over as well, extremely pleased with what’s on top of him. 

“Surely look like an Olympian to me,” Louis jokes, putting a hand over Harry’s hard chest. Harry grins at him, tracing Louis’ right nipple with his fingertip. Louis gasps quietly, feeling it harden just from the ghost-like touch. 

“Ah,” Harry hums happily. “Found a sensitive spot, did I?”

Louis doesn’t have the chance to reply, because Harry’s tongue licks the hard bud, then sucks it into his mouth. Louis gasps again, can’t help it, with the way Harry’s pink lips are wrapped around his nipple, sucking it lightly. His eyes flick up to Louis with a glint, and Louis swears he would have come for it if he didn’t shut his eyes when he did. He needs this to last, and coming in his pants like a teenager is not on the agenda tonight, thank you. 

Harry doesn’t let his other nipple feel left out, though, of course. He trails his hand to the left, rubbing the pad of his thumb over it and giving it a soft pinch. Louis honest to God feels his cock twitch.

“Harry,” he breathes, giving his hair a quick tug. “Please, stop. Don’t wanna come like this. Wanna come with you inside of me, please, fuck.”

That seems to get Harry to drop everything. Well, that seems successful enough to Louis.

“Want that too, shit,” Harry says quickly, sitting up enough to unbutton Louis’ jeans and push them down with the help of Louis lifting his hips for him. His cock falls heavily onto his belly, and if he wasn’t sure that Harry was hard, too, he’d be mildly embarrassed. Right now, though, his brain is a mess of skin and lips and Harry. 

“Please get naked,” Louis blurts out, wanting desperately to see all of Harry, to see what he’s going to have in just a little while. Harry laughs a little, sitting up to take care of his own pants.

“Eager?”

“You have no idea, babe.”

All humor is lost, though, when Harry gets his pants off and tosses them to the ground, his cock hanging hard and heavy between muscled thighs. He’s got a gorgeous body, and it’s obvious the gym is a regular routine for him. He’s got defined abs and a deep V line, leading to a dark patch of groomed hair at this base of his beautiful, long and thick cock. Can cocks actually be considered beautiful? Is that a thing? If it isn’t, it definitely is now. Harry’s cock is definitely beautiful. 

Louis isn’t usually so forward, but he reaches out and takes Harry’s cock in his hand, feeling the weight and soft skin. It’s so heavy and big, and even if he’s nervous about being fucked, he’s also excited. Yeah, it’ll probably hurt at first, being so stretched for the first time, especially by something so long and thick, but he knows he’ll adjust. It’s got to feel good. That’s how it looks on porn, at least. 

Harry spreads Louis’ legs further apart, bringing Louis out of his daze. Louis drops his grasp, fully lying back on the bed again. Harry drags his hand down Louis’ torso, which, granted, Louis has managed to keep somewhat toned. Maybe not as much as Harry’s, of course, but he runs around with the kids enough, and doesn’t eat all the junk he used to back in uni. For thirty-two, he could be a lot worse off. Again, he’s reminded where he is when Harry’s palm cups his balls and he runs a soft touch against his hole. Louis shivers.

“You ever finger yourself?” Harry asks, his voice gravelly low. Louis nods, clenching when he feels pressure against his opening, but not enough to enter. 

“Yes,” he whispers. “A few times. If I have time.”

“Time,” Harry sighs and shakes his head. “You don’t make enough time for yourself, do you? You should always make yourself feel good, because you need time for you. but that’s why I’m around, I think. Let you relax and feel good. I’ll take care of you.”

Those words alone make Louis shake with pleasure. Harry’s here to make him feel good, to take care of him. He visibly relaxes after that, feeling much calmer somehow. 

“I know you will,” he replies softly. “I want you to.”

Harry smiles at him, so genuine and soft, before leaning down for another kiss. He hears Harry grab the lube while their tongues twist, and Louis grips the back of Harry’s hair as a sign to get on with it, please.

He doesn’t hear anything for a few quiet moments, but he feels a slick finger tracing the puckered skin of his hole. Without warning, he presses inside slowly slowly slowly, which Louis is grateful for. It’s been quite a while since he’s done this for himself. It’s so much better than his own fingers.

Louis feels his heart rate pick up, thrumming through his veins harshly. But he keeps his body relaxed to make this easier for himself and for Harry. Tensing up won’t get them anywhere. 

Louis must open up for Harry willingly, because it’s not long before Harry presses a second finger in, scissoring him carefully. He moans softly when they stroke over his prostate, a barely there touch that gets him to shiver. Harry clearly knows his way around an asshole, as it seems. Well, probably better to have someone experienced to take care of him properly. 

Harry kisses down his neck, moving his fingers just a little faster, getting him to stretch more and more. Louis knows he’s going to leave marks, and he can’t wait. He wants to show that someone has taken him like this. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry whispers in his ear, kissing behind it. “Stunning.”

Louis bites his lip and feels his cheeks heat up. He’s definitely not used to being complimented. Not like this, at least. Small praises from his kids about his bedtime story voices and pancake skills don’t really count in this context.

“I’ve never wanted anyone as bad as I want you,” Harry continues, squirming a third finger inside of his already-filled hole. “I’ve been getting off to thoughts of you since the firs time we’ve met. I’ve imagined you in my bed, spread out for me like this a thousand times. I’ve thought about you being split open by my cock, moaning my name and coming everywhere. And now I get to have you, and it seems a little hard to believe.”

It’s such a raw confession, so honest and true. It all seems to make sense, now, when Harry would look at him like…like he meant something. Louis refuses to let him go now that he has him. 

“Me too,” Louis breathes, tilting his head to let Harry suck on his neck again. “Thought about how good you are with my kids. What an amazing father you would make. What an amazing husband you’d make.”

Well, that’s definitely not an appropriate topic for a first date. Especially not while in bed together. Louis obviously has no experience with this what so ever. He might as well leave now. No point in further humiliation. It’s over. Louis braces himself for Harry to say so; to shove him out of bed and let the door hit him on the way out. Louis Tomlinson: Scares Men Off On First Dates.

All of Harry’s movement halts for what feels like a lifetime. Louis holds his breath until he’s sure his face is turning blue. Harry doesn’t remove his fingers from him, but sits up enough to look him in the eye.

“You’ve thought about that?” he asks, sounding so…what? Astonished? Pleased? Possibly, loved?

“It was stupid to say,” Louis rushes out, wishing he could eat his words. “I’m sorry, it just slipped. I’m so bloody terrible at this dating thing.”

“You’re better than you think,” Harry says honestly, not even a hint of a joke behind it. “It’s not…entirely like a first date, is it? We’ve know each other for a while now. I spend more time at your house than mine. I spend more time with your kids than my own friends. I mean, is it that weird of a thought? I’ve…thought about it, Louis. I thought it was silly to consider, at least at this stage, but to know you’ve thought about it too. Fuck, Louis. I really fucking like you, okay? And your kids. I love your kids so much. Sometimes I feel so proud of them and giddy about them that they feel like my own. I talk about them to people all the time, like they were mine. I don’t…I don’t want to go anywhere anytime soon, okay?”

Louis has fucking tears in his eyes, like a little bitch. He’s got Harry’s fingers stuffed inside of him, a lovely hard cock ready to fuck him, and he’s about to cry. This can’t get much worse, honestly.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis murmurs. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t want you to go anywhere, either. I need you in my life, and not just for my kids. You fit in so seamlessly it’s scary. When I get back from work to see you with my kids…it’s the perfect definition of coming home. I don’t want that to change. Ever.”

“Let me make love to you,” Harry says slowly. “Let me take care of you, and then we can talk, okay? I need to do this for you first, to show you what it’s like to be cared for.”

“Okay, yeah, please,” Louis nods. “Fuck first, talk later.”

“No,” Harry shakes his head seriously. “I was going to fuck you, but now I’m going to make love to you.”

In any other context it would sound so cheesy and stupid, but all it does is make Louis feel like his heart has burst into a rainbow. They’re going to _make love_ , and that sounds more permanent than fuck. That sounds more committed, more loving.

Harry pulls out his fingers with a gentle ease, and Louis feels himself much more opened and exposed than normal. He figures having Harry there so deep, unmoving for so long, helped stretch his muscle open. He feels completely ready to take Harry now.

Harry gives him a meaningful look before pouring a dollop of lube inside the condom before rolling it onto his length. He tugs himself a few times to make sure it’s secured and he’s slick enough for easy access. Any sort of worry Louis had earlier feels gone, because he knows in his gut it’s going to be good because it’s Harry. Harry would never hurt him or his kids, and maybe, one day, _their_ kids. 

Louis spreads his legs as wide as he can for Harry, feeling like a proper wanton whore, honestly. He feels like he’s a burning fire that needs to be put out. Harry moves in closer to Louis, putting one hand on the back of Louis’ thigh to hold him in place. He smiles down at Louis, squeezing his hip comfortingly. 

“You ready, baby?” his voice is so soft and gentle, and Louis preens. _Baby_. He can be Harry’s baby. He wants to be Harry’s baby.

“Yes,” Louis says, voice firm and sure. Harry squeezes his hip with a grin, takes hold of the base of his cock, and presses in. He’s so gentle Louis nearly cries. He isn’t just in it to fuck Louis, come, and roll over. He wants to make this good for Louis, too, and there’s absolutely no rush at all. They have all the time in the world, it feels like. 

It’s definitely a stretch, though. Louis doesn’t think there would be enough prep to handle Harry, and just getting past the initiate burn will make it get better faster. He’s slow, though, letting the rounded head enter first, giving Louis a moment to breathe. His girth alone is enough to knock the wind out of Louis. Louis gives him a nod to let him know he can keep going. Once Harry starts to move, he’s sure it’ll be smoother.

So, Harry takes his time, treating Louis like he’s precious cargo, pushing his hips a little bit at a time, filling Louis up inch by inch. Louis lets out a deep breath he didn’t even notice he was holding when he feels Harry’s balls snug against his ass. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes, adjusting to the cock inside of him. It’s a lot, and he feels absolutely stuffed, like he could burst, but in the best way possible. Harry is inside of him, linked together in a ridiculously intimate way, and it makes Louis head swim. He reaches out his hand, and Harry takes it, intertwining their fingers and giving it a squeeze. It helps ground Louis, make him realize he’s not drowning, he’s not floating, but he’s here, on solid ground, with Harry. It’s not scary.

“How is that?” Harry asks softly, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of Louis’ hand.

“Amazing,” Louis whispers, gazing up at Harry. “Incredible.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs, kissing his knuckles. “Think you’re okay?”

“Better than okay.”

“Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down,” Harry tells him, his voice firm. Louis can tell just from his tone that he’s very dead-set on not hurting Louis in any way. Louis nods and gives his hand a comforting squeeze.

“I’m just fine, love. I’ll let you know.”

Harry nods and looks down to where their bodies are joined. Louis tries to follow his gaze, but his view is a bit obstructed by his own hard cock on his belly, so he gives up. He can imagine, though, that it’s a wonderful sight, or it at least feels that way. 

Harry gently starts to rock his hips, building up a steady rhythm, letting his balls slap against his skin, his own bouncing with every thrust. Louis feels like he’s getting too close too quickly, with the way Harry expertly hits his prostate with each move, putting just enough pressure. He reaches down to grab the base of his less impressive dick to stop himself from coming too soon. Harry probably has much better stamina, with only being 25 and having so much experience and all-

“Louis, shit, I don’t think I’m going to last long,” Harry pants, his thrusts getting faster and harder. Well, that seems like a victory to Louis. It’s not just him feeling this way, then. 

“Me either, love,” Louis grunts through a shallow breath. Every rock of Harry’s hips forces the breath right out of Louis, be it the size or the harshness, he isn’t sure, but he quite enjoys it either way.

He watches Harry’s abs tense and relax, tense and relax, his brow knit together in serious concentration and his large hand digging his nails into Louis’ soft thigh. It’s hypnotic, is what it is. 

“Harry,” Louis says suddenly, knowing exactly what he wants, what he needs. 

“Y’alright?” Harry asks, a bit out of breath, looking down at Louis and slowing his hips. 

“I want you to come in my mouth,” Louis tells him, locking their eyes together, almost like a challenge. Harry’s eyes widen a bit, his jaw falling slack.

“What?” Harry asks, his hips almost coming to a complete stop, but Louis pushes his hips down as a silent plea not to stop, so he doesn’t.

“I want you,” Louis says slowly. “To come. In my mouth.”

“You’re, shit, you’re sure?”

“Would I be asking for it if I weren’t sure?” Louis says. “Don’t be dumb.”

“Fuck, okay, shit, I can, I can do that. Let me just, let me get you off first, okay? I want you to come on my cock,” Harry says, trying to gain back the control he lost. Louis smirks, noticing that yes, Harry certainly does like to have the upper hand in bed, and Louis would like to fuck with his head whenever possible. 

“Sounds lovely,” Louis says, putting a hand over one of his pecs and pinching one of his nipples. He didn’t notice how sensitive he was there until Harry played with them. Him and Grace never really experimented at all. It was in, out, and done. But it seems that with Harry, experimenting may be the norm. Or at least, he sort of hopes. He’d be best to test things out with, because he’s so careful and concerned with Louis, with enough experience to know what he’s doing. He could get on board with it, really. 

He ends up with both hands playing with his nipples, the stimulation getting him closer to his orgasm. They’re hard and a little swollen from the abuse, and he can see Harry’s eyes lingering on them. If Louis could, he’d lick one just to drive Harry wild. 

One of Harry’s huge hands, which, honestly, look more like bear paws, wraps around Louis’ cock, tugging him in rhythm with his hips. Louis can tell Harry is getting dangerously close to his orgasm but is pushing it off, wanting to do exactly what Louis asked of him. The look of determination almost makes Louis laugh, if he weren’t so close to his own climax. His stomach muscles clench and his hips stutter, flailing wildly into Harry’s hand. Harry pushes his hips down onto his bed, holding him still as he fucks into him with purpose. 

“Ah, ah,” Louis gasps, his hole clenching viciously around Harry. He can no longer control the sounds coming out of his mouth. They’re these ridiculously high pitches gasps and whimpers, and he has certainly never made those noises before. He honestly didn’t know he was capable of such pornographic sound, or that his voice box allowed him to reach such high octaves. He doesn’t have a lot of time to think about that, though, because one good squeeze from Harry, one particularly hard thrust into him, one burning pinch of his swollen buds whites out his vision. He isn’t sure if the scream that rips through him is even human, honestly, but he feels all the muscles in his body tense up while white, warm ropes of come spurt from his cock, spilling onto his belly for what seems like eternity. He doesn’t even have time to process it before Harry’s pulling out of him and crawling up his body, yanking the condom off and tugging his cock harshly. Louis grabs his wrist, though, pulling his hand away.

“Let me,” Louis says softly, his body feeling pliant and loose now. He feels like he’s floating on some sort of cloud, like his body is jello. 

He wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, looking much smaller than Harry’s own hand. He lifts his head enough to take the head into his mouth, suckling softly, running his tongue over the leaking slit. It’s been he has no idea how long since the last time he’s had a cock in his mouth, but nothing beats this one. It’s heavy and wonderful against his tongue, and Louis wants to spend a full day sucking it, licking it, and fucking it. But, one day at a time. 

His hand moves down to Harry’s balls, cupping them and giving them a gentle squeeze, making Harry’s hips stutter. His balls are insanely heavy, too, and Louis shouldn’t be surprised by it. He forces a little bit more of Harry down his throat, sucking it with greed, wanting Harry to come hotly down his throat and give him what he’s been craving. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chants. “I’m gonna come, Lou.”

His warning comes at a perfect time, because right after it leaves his mouth, his hands fall into Louis’ hair and hold him still, dumping his load down Louis’ throat. Louis swallows it all, only feeling a little bit dribble from his lips and down his chin. It tastes better than any other guys, he’ll have to admit that. It’s still salty, and a bit bitter, but it has a hint of sweetness. He’s always buying fruit for the kids, and Louis can only assume it’s due to that. 

Harry pulls out, his cock starting to soften, and Louis licks the excess come from his lips and swallows that, too. Harry groans, flopping on the bed next to Louis and turning his head to look at him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were secretly a pornstar and not some virgin,” Harry says.

“I’m not a virgin!” Louis laughs, pinching one of Harry’s nipples. “I’m am-well, I was, an anal virgin. And you have taken that from me.”

“Bringing it to the grave,” Harry smirks, leaning over to kiss him. “Mm, still taste like my come.”

“Doesn’t taste like pure sugar, now does it?” Louis grins.

“Hey, you wanted it, I didn’t ask you to,” Harry defends. “I was content on coming in your ass. Or maybe onto your nice perky nipples.”

“I wanted it,” Louis says, a bit more seriously. “Tastes pretty good, if ‘m honest. Not as bad as I would have thought.”

“Looked incredibly,” Harry says. “I could get hard again just from thinking about it.

“Oi, old man can’t go another round until he has a nap,” Louis jokes lightly. “Don’t even think about it.”

Harry shakes his head fondly and puts an arm around Louis’ torso, kissing his neck. Louis’ heart rate has finally slowed down, just a pleasant low thump in his chest, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so calm before. It’s amazing.

“You are incredible,” Harry murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ jaw. 

“I was good, then? No fuck ups from the half-virgin?” Louis tries to make a joke of it, but Harry isn’t having it. He squeezes his hip and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“You were the best I’ve ever had,” he says seriously. “Stop talking like that. The better question is, was I good?”

“Do you even have to ask something so ridiculous?” Louis asks him, playing with his sweaty curls. “Did you see how hard I came? That has never happened to me. You made me feel so wonderful, so looked after and cared for. It couldn’t have been any better, I promise you.”

“I’m so glad I could make you feel that way,” Harry says. “That’s what I wanted so badly. I wanted you to know I was here for you.”

“Now I have no reason not to believe you,” Louis smiles, kissing his temple. 

“So,” Harry says, running his fingers over Louis’ ribs. “This is going to be a thing, then? With us? Not just for sex or anything, but like, proper relationship?”

“Yeah,” Louis says softly. “Definitely what I want. I’m not letting you get away that easy, not after you’ve shown me your top-notch skills in bed. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.”

“There are worse things,” Harry says, and he sounds honest. Louis would love to continue this conversation, would love to finish talking about what they started earlier, but his eyes are so, so heavy, and his bones feel like liquid. There’s always tomorrow. He doesn’t even really get the chance to tell Harry, though, before he’s dropping off into sleep, pulled into Harry’s arms. The last thing he hears is “G’night, Lou. Sleep tight.” It seems like a good way to fall asleep.  
~  
Louis is a terrible father.

He completely forgot to call his mum to let him know that, yes, his date went very well, well enough to end up in Harry’s bed for the night. He’s got a few missed calls and a couple of texts, but she doesn’t seem too angry. She just asks if he’s safe.

He shoots off a text letting her know that no, he is not dead, but he spent the night at Harry’s and would be home soon. She tells him not to rush and enjoy a lazy morning for once in his life, which Louis can’t really refuse. Him and Harry probably should talk, anyway, so.

He’s wrapped up in Harry’s arms, his chest pressing against Louis’ back and he can feel Harry’s morning wood grazing his sore, bare ass. He’s not sure if he could handle another round, honestly. He’s exhausted.

Louis checks a few emails, desperately not wanting to get out of bed yet. He has no idea the last time he’s cuddled with anyone besides his kids, and he’s certainly never been the one to be held. It’s actual bliss.

Louis knows Harry’s awake when he feels kisses down the back of his neck, then his jaw. He smiles, squirming a little and turning onto his back, allowing Harry to hover over him. 

“Good morning, babe,” Harry grins, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

“Morning, love.”

“I think we’re good at this couple thing so far,” Harry says easily.

“Oh, yeah,” Louis snorts. “One night of hot sex and we’re clearly professionals.”

“I’d like to believe so, yes,” Harry nods seriously. They kiss again, slow and languid, ignoring the morning breath they’re both suffering from. It’s too good to stop, really.

“We should probably talk about last night,” Louis finally says, stroking Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “If you want to, that is.”

“We should,” Harry agrees, rolling off of him. “Want me to make breakfast? We can talk then? Or do you need to get home?”

“Mum gave me a morning off, actually,” Louis smiles, and Harry smiles right with him.

“Perfect. I get to keep you all to myself a little longer, then. Hop into the shower if you want, I’ll get some food.”

“Wow, when is the last time I’ve had breakfast made for me?” Louis asks, almost to himself. It’s daunting, to think about waffles of pancakes or a fry-up put in front of him, something other than a bowl of Cocoa Puffs or Lucky Charms. Something Harry took the time to cook him, _for him_ , not because he has to, but because he wants to. 

“It can happen every day, if you want,” Harry murmurs, kissing his neck. “I’m big on breakfast. I make everything, and I could make stuff for the kids. Healthy stuff, too.  
Just another reason we’re so good together,” Harry murmurs, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I can give you things you haven’t had in a long time. I can make you feel good in ways you never have.”

“Well my sore arse certainly agrees with that,” Louis grins. “I’ll shower, I feel sticky. I slept with come on my stomach all night long.”

“I’ll clean the sheets later,” Harry shrugs. “No worries. Everything you’ll need is in the shower already, and there’s a fresh towel behind the door.”

“Thanks, babe,” Louis says, not being able to resist kissing him again. “I’ll meet you downstairs?”

“I’ll be there,” Harry smiles. Louis stands up and heads to the shower, receiving a nice slap to his ass from Harry as he walks away. Louis winks over his shoulder before sauntering away, swaying his hips more than needed. 

After a nice, hot and long shower, cleaning every part of him well enough to feel brand new, he dries off and puts on a clean pair of boxers he found in Harry’s drawer, and an oversized pale blue jumper, opting not to wear any pants. The sweater smells like Harry, and is far too big on Louis, but it feels so secure, so safe. Plus, he’s pretty sure Harry will lose his mind when he sees Louis without pants, bare legs showing. Maybe he can seduce Harry to going for a round two before he has to go back home. That would be the perfect way to end their time, really. 

It smells like fresh-brewed coffee and pancakes. It’s absolute heaven. Harry stands at the stove, flipping a pancake while taking a sip from his mug. He’s stark naked, which, okay, and he’s got the radio on softly in the background, shaking his hips to the beat. It’s so fucking endearing.

“Is that safe or sanitary?” Louis teases, walking closer to him and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry gives a laugh, shaking his head.

“Probably not either, but, I’ll take the risk,” Harry shrugs, turning around in his arms and dropping a kiss onto his lips. “Sweater looks better on you than me.”

“Well, of course it does,” Louis shrugs. “Are you surprised?”

“Not in the slightest, babe,” Harry grins. “Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you.”

“You sure? I can help,” Louis offers, rubbing the dips of Harry’s hips with his thumbs.

“I’m trying to spoil you. it doesn’t work if you help me,” Harry scoffs. “Sit.”

“Fine,” Louis laughs. “I’m going.”

He walks to the table and watches Harry bring over pancakes, a bowl of fresh fruit, coffee, and syrup. Louis can feel his stomach growling, now that all the food is laid out in front of him. He’d loved to wake up to this every morning, if he could. Maybe one day, he thinks.

He digs in, taking a huge bite of a pancake, and moaning at how good it is. Cooking was never his strongest suit, though he’s gotten better, especially after Grace died. He needed to get better for the kids, not wanting them to be eating frozen meals and fast food every night. He needed to give them a semblance of tasty, healthy food, and he’s gotten a little better. But Harry, well, Harry is amazing, if these pancakes are any indication.

“These are incredible,” Louis says around his full mouth. “Oh my god.”

“I was hoping you’d like them,” Harry smiles. 

“Definitely have to make these for the kids,” Louis says, swallowing. He doesn’t say “my” kids, because, really, Harry is a huge part of their lives now, has been for the past four months. 

“Never came over for breakfast,” Harry shrugs.

“Well,” Louis murmurs. “You can sleep over sometimes, if you’d like, and you could make us breakfast. I’d love that.”

“I would, too,” Harry replies, taking his hand from across the table and kissing the inside of his palm. “Wanna talk now?”

“We should,” Louis sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“So,” Harry says slowly. “What do we do?”

“Okay, well,” Louis says, running his hand through his hair, giving it a small tug. “Like, we’re dating, right?”

“We established this, yes,” Harry smiles. “Dating.”

“Okay,” Louis gives him a nod. “Maybe we could…slowly get the kids used to it? Like, not tell them right away, not scare them, but get them used to it. Maybe just hold hands, or a quick kiss, see how they react? I just…my kids are the most important part of my life. They have to come first.”

“I completely agree,” Harry says. “I’m not doubting that for one second. But I think that’s a good idea. It might help them adjust to it.”

“Exactly,” Louis sighs gratefully, happy Harry understands him. “Because then, it can give us time to figure ourselves out, too. So if we do make it, like for the long haul, the kids will already be comfortable with it. You’ll already be apart of our lives, all of us, and it’ll be easier to cope. Like, if you were to move in with us, maybe, at some point in the future, it would fit well, yeah?”

“So,” Harry clears his throat. “Do you think…okay, so, like, if we were to move in together, at some point…what do you, I mean, what would you want me to be for the kids? It’s…weird, innit? Right now I’m just the babysitter, and that’s fine, but like, it wouldn’t make much sense if I were living with you.”

“I’d want you to be a father to them,” Louis says easily, absolutely sure. “I’ve been looking for another father for them. I don’t want to be a single dad forever, I need the help, and I already know you’re amazing with them. And, besides my temperamental Sophia, they love you.”

“You’re sure?” Harry asks, completely stunned. “You’re really sure you’d want that?”

“Yes,” Louis smiles softly. “Eventually, if everything goes well between us, yes. You could be…papa or something.”

“Papa,” Harry says softly, testing out the word on his tongue and grinning like a fool. “I would love that.”

“Me too,” Louis whispers. “One day, we might get there.”

“I think so,” Harry says, squeezing his hand. “I definitely think so.”

After breakfast, Louis helps clean up, but Harry pushes him against the counter, blocking him in and shaking his head.

“Absolutely not.”

“Haz, I can help-“

“Nope,” Harry smiles. “I have other plans for you, before you have to leave me. I’ll be quick, if you need me to.”

“I’m sure my mum won’t mind too much,” Louis says quietly, biting his lip and blinking up at him. 

“Good,” Harry murmurs, presses his lips to Louis’. He doesn’t let Louis say anything, because he hikes him up and sits him on the island counter, laying him down on it. Louis looks at him with arousal and confusion, and Harry only smirks at him. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Okay, but what are you-“

Harry holds up a hand to silence him as he yanks off Louis’ boxers and spreads his legs. Louis stares down at him with knitted eyebrows and his mouth set into a frown, until, _oh_ , that’s what he’s doing.

He’s never had it done to him, of course, and he’s never done it for anyone, but he’s seen it in porn enough times to know about it in it’s most general form. He just thought Harry would never actually be licking his asshole, the asshole that had his dick in it last night and is still sore and fucked-open. He’s just glad Harry is doing it, really.

“Fuck,” Louis gasps, running his hands through Harry’s curls and tugging on them. “Harry, fuck.”

Harry twirls his tongue inside of him, fucking his tongue in and out quickly. Louis never could have imagined how good this would feel, how overly exposed he’d feel, how vulnerable. It’s different, it’s new, and it’s beautiful. He could lie here all day and take it.

It’s so fucking good, and he’s aching against his belly, so he grabs his cock and starts to pull off, squirming. Harry doesn’t even need to stop before he’s grabbing Louis’ wrist and pushing him away. He takes Louis’ cock in his own hand, tugging him off while licking him out, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ balls.

“Shit!” Louis moans, gripping Harry’s hair harder, needing something to hold onto. “Harry, please!”

Louis is sure that Harry is smirking at this point. He can’t hold back anymore, he’s so close, feeling it tug on his belly. His head falls back, digging his heals into Harry’s shoulders and letting out a long guttural moan, coming untouched onto his stomach. Harry kisses his abused hole, then kisses up his hip and to his belly, licking off the mess he made. Louis watches him in awe, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“How was that?” Harry asks with a smirk, finishing the clean up and kisses Louis, allowing him to taste.

“Fucking incredible,” Louis murmurs. “Never done that before.”

“I figured,” Harry says. “Wanted to be the first.”

“Hopefully the last,” Louis says softly, and Harry smiles.

“And the last.”

Louis then proceeds to get on his knees and suck Harry off as a grateful thank you.  
~  
When they say goodbye for the day, they can’t stop kissing. Louis thinks it’s insane, because he’ll literally see Harry in 24 hours. It’s ridiculous, but now, it’s impossible to let go. He just wants to stay with him as long as he can. But he’s an adult, with three kids and a job. He’ll have to get over it.

Louis eventually forces himself to leave, promising to text Harry and see him tomorrow. He can do this.

When he gets home, the events of last night feel like a dream. He knows it isn’t, though, if the throb between his legs is any proof. He feels so much better, though. He really needed a night away from his life, a night to be fed and fucked and cared for. It’s exactly what he needed.

“Lou?” Jay calls.

“I’m home, mum,” Louis says, putting his keys down and going into the living room, the kids watching TV.

“Daddy’s home!” Lucas shouts happily, running for his legs and hugging them. Louis laughs and hugs him back, bending over for a kiss.

“Hey, buddy. Miss me?”

“Yeah, but grammy tucked us in and read us bedtime stories.”

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Louis says. “Grammy is good.”

He picks up Ethan and kisses him, and Ethan attaches himself quickly, missing his daddy. Louis looks at Sophia and she gets up to give him a kiss.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Louis says softly. “How are you?”

“Good.”

“Did you eat breakfast?”

“Grammy made pancakes.”

“That was so nice of her,” Louis says happily. “Maybe in a little while we can go outside and kick the ball around together, okay?”

“Okay,” she nods.

She’s been so down lately, missing her mother so much and it pains Louis. He hopes that having Harry around and giving her stable parents eventually will help her out. Louis hopes to take the kids out with Harry, just like he used to with Grace, and give his kids that normal family feeling again.

“Louis, can I speak to you in the kitchen?” Jay asks, and Louis should have seen this coming.

“I’ll be right back,” Louis says to his kids, bringing Ethan with him. Louis still doesn’t like to leave him alone.

They sit down at the table and Louis sits Ethan on his lap, kissing his cheek.

“How was it?” Jay asks.

“Incredible,” Louis says. “Amazing, mum. He’s such a great guy. I know he’s a little young for me, but we talked this morning, and it’s serious. We both want the same things.”

“He’s ready for something this serious? He’s ready to date a man with three kids?”

“Yeah, he is, mum. He’s twenty-five. He said he’s always wanted to settle down, and he already knows the kids well.”

“Do you want him to be a father for them?”

“Eventually, yeah,” Louis nods. “They need another parent, and Harry is so great, you would love him. The boys love him, and Sophia is just…you know. I think I’m going to take her to a therapist, maybe. She’s worrying me.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jay says. “She could use it, I think. See what a doctor says about it.”

“I mean, I try really hard to talk to her and make sure I can help her out, but sometimes I feel like such a failure,” Louis says quietly, looking down at Ethan so he doesn’t have to look at his mother. “I’m failing her.”

“You are not failing her or the boys, Louis,” Jay says sternly. “You’re doing an incredible job with them. But it’s been less than a year and she lost her mother, someone who’s very important in a girl’s life. You’re doing your best, but I think a therapist would help, and having Harry around will be good for you all.”

“He’s so amazing, mum,” Louis sighs. “I think he’d be perfect for this family, but I don’t want to rush it either. I’m so desperate for help at this point, though. And I’m so sick of being alone. I’ve never gotten to have a relationship with someone I truly felt comfortable with. I never got that amazing feeling because I couldn’t figure out who I really was, and now that I have it, I want all of it. I want him around all the time, is that weird?”

“No, honey,” Jay shakes her head. “You struggled so much, Louis, even when you were younger. I always had this feeling you weren’t happy, like there was something missing. I always had this suspicion that maybe you were gay, but I didn’t want to bring it up and upset you. When you came out to me I was so happy because I figured that would mean you could be happy, happier than you have been with girls. I can imagine now is very exciting for you.”

“Yeah,” Louis says softly. “It is. I can imagine falling in love with him so easily. He said we’ve basically been dating all this time, just without the intimacy, and he’s right. He’s always at the house, always cooking for me and caring for the kids and I. But now we get the fun benefits, too. I just want it to work.”

“He seems wonderful, Louis. And if he’s willing to take on a father role, don’t let him go.”

“I won’t,” Louis smiles. “I definitely won’t.”  
~  
When Harry comes over the next day, Louis greets him with a quick kiss, and Sophia looks at them carefully.

“Are you and daddy dating?” she asks Harry.

Harry looks at Louis and Louis squeezes his hand and nods. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. I really like Harry,” Louis tells her, ready for her to get upset, but she just nods.

“Okay.”

She walks away to go watch TV, and Louis and Harry look at each other and smile.

“I guess we have her blessing,” Louis says, kissing him softly.

“She’s the most important one, so if she’s okay with this…we’re out of the woods.”

“We are,” Louis agrees with a smile, squeezing his hand.  
~  
From there, it’s so nice, so easy. They make sure they make time for just themselves, without the kids, just Harry and Louis time. Louis has met Harry’s family, and his mother and sister have already babysat the kids so they can adjust to a new family structure. 

The two of them do things with the kids a lot, now. It’s no longer just Harry babysitting and Louis taking over when he’s home. It’s the two of them working as a team whenever they’re both free. They take the kids out to the zoo, bowling, the movies, and create a new family with Harry involved. 

Louis has been taking Sophia to a pediatric therapist, which seems to be helping her a lot. The therapist has talked her through it a lot, asking her how she feels about all of this, how she feels about Harry. The therapist tells Louis she’s doing much better, though, opening up more each session. Sophia explained how much she misses her mommy, but how nice Harry is, how much she likes him now. She admitted that she didn’t like him at first, but now, she likes the songs he sings to her, likes the way he tucks her in, likes the food he makes and likes how happy he makes her daddy. She told the therapist she loves Harry, and god, does Louis know the feeling. 

When Louis tells Harry that, it brings them both to tears, hugging tightly at the knowledge that they can do this, they can be a real family, Louis can finally be happy.

It’s after Sophia says it to him, saying before bed that she loves him, that Harry proposes. Harry is so happy when she says it, hugging Harry and saying a quiet “love you”. Harry kisses her and promises her he loves her, too, so much. It’s that very weekend Harry gets down on one knee and proposes in a dimly-lit coffee shop, asking Louis to spend the rest of his life with him, to spend their lives together, raising three great kids, and maybe a few more. Louis bursts into tears and grabs him by the neck, unable to say yes enough times. 

That night, when they get home, and Harry’s mother is watching the kids, they walk in hand and hand, the new ring on Louis’ ring finger feeling foreign and wonderful. It’s a gorgeous platinum band with diamonds around it, so much nicer than the plain gold one he had from Grace. He doesn’t know how Harry even could afford it, but he loves it.

“You two look happy,” Anne notes with a smile, Ethan on her lap. He looks tired, very serious, ready to be taken to bed. Louis smiles fondly.

“Yeah, we are,” he says, taking Ethan out of her lap and hugging him close. Sophia, Luke, Harry and I want to talk to you.”

Harry turns off the TV for him and sits on the couch. Lucas crawls into his lap and Harry smiles, smacking a kiss onto his cheek. Louis sits next to them and Sophia gets between them, swinging her legs. 

“What is it?” Lucas asks, playing with Harry’s necklaces.

“Well, Harry and I are going to get married,” Louis says carefully, looking over at Anne, who’s beaming at them all. 

“Really?” Sophia asks. She doesn’t sound angry, or upset, just curious. 

“Yeah, I asked daddy to marry me,” Harry tells her.

“Did you get him a ring? You’re supposed to,” she informs him, and they laugh. Louis shows his hand to her, and she takes his quickly, looking at it carefully. “Very pretty. Good job.”

“Thanks, Soph,” Harry grins. 

“So, Harry and I talked, and we’re going to get a brand new house, maybe with a pool. You’ll still go to the same school, but Harry wants to live with us now that we’re going to be married.”

“A pool?” Lucas asks happily, and Louis nods. 

“Yeah, babe. So, now that we’re getting married, Harry is going to be your dad, too. You’ll have two dads, now. But it might get confusing, so you guys can call Harry papa now, okay?”

“Papa?” Ethan looks at Harry and points. Harry takes his small hand and kisses it with a huge grin.

“Yeah, I’m your papa, now.”

“So, we have two daddies?” Lucas asks, and Louis nods.

“Yeah, honey.”

“That’s cool,” Sophia says. “No one I know how two daddies, everyone only has one.”

“You’ll be extra special,” Harry says, dropping a kiss to her forehead.  
~  
By the time they move into their new house, Harry is certified lawyer with a stable job, absolutely ready to be a husband and father. Sophia’s therapist informed them that moving was a good idea for her, getting her into an environment where she can’t relate to her mother, but she can relate to her new father. Thankfully, she right, because Sophia adjusts quite easily. Louis and Harry allow her to pick out the color of her new room and decorate it any way she wants, which helps her get excited about it.

Everything seems to fall into place for them. After getting married, Harry legally adopts the kids, making a complete, perfect family. Louis can’t believe his life worked out like this.

When they’re settled in bed together, Louis curled into Harry’s arms, Harry speaks up.

“Let’s have a baby.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, looking up at him. “How are we gonna do that?”

“I was thinking surrogacy. I know it’s pricey, but…it’d be ours,” Harry shrugs, playing with Louis’ hair.

“We’d use your sperm, yeah? So you could have a baby?” Louis asks.

“Only if it’s okay with you,” Harry says. “I mean, I’d like to, but we could use yours.”

“No, babe, let’s use yours. I’d love to have a baby who looked like you,” Louis says, kissing Harry’s bare chest. “We’ll look into it.”

“I love you,” Harry says, leaning down to kiss him. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Louis smiles. “I can’t wait to have a baby with you.”  
~  
When all is said and done, they get their baby, Mia Grace, nearly a year later. She’s got big green eyes and curly hair, and even the kids love her. They’re all so happy.

They’re in bed, their newborn on Harry’s chest, looking around at her family. Sophia’s ten, Lucas is seven, and Ethan is almost four, and they’re all in their dads’ bed, fawning over their baby sister. 

“I thought daddy would get pregnant like mommy did,” Lucas admits, poking Louis’ belly. Louis smiles fondly, and has a brief thought about it. If he could, he’d definitely do it for Harry. No questions ask.

“Boys don’t get pregnant,” Sophia says easily. “Only girls do.”

“Oh,” Lucas says.

“Baby so cute,” Ethan says, and Harry grins at him.

“Baby is very cute. We all have to be very careful with her, though, because she’s really tiny and not strong yet.”

“Okay, papa,” Lucas nods. “Very careful.”  
“Good,” Louis says, kissing his head. He puts his hand over Mia’s back and kisses her soft cheek. “You guys ready to sleep?”

“Can we stay here?” Sophia asks, her head resting on Harry’s shoulder. They’re best friends now, go figure.

“I don’t see why not,” Harry looks at Louis. “Just for tonight.”

“Alright,” Louis smiles.

They move around a lot to try and find the best way to do it. Harry puts Mia in her bassinet, too young to join right now, and gets back in. The three kids lay between their dads, and Harry and Louis intertwine their fingers , forming a barrier over their kids.

“Goodnight, everyone,” Louis says. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“No bites!” Ethan says proudly, squirming closer to Louis. 

“No bites,” Harry agrees. “Goodnight, I love all of you very much.”

“I love Mia too,” Lucas says. “Does she know?”

“She knows,” Louis promises. “We love Mia very much and she loves us all, too.”

“Good,” Lucas says, happy with the answer.

“Bedtime,” Harry says, yawning.

They all say I love you to everyone, making Louis and Harry laugh at how adamant they are that they don’t fall asleep before saying their ‘I love you’s. They must have learned it from their dads, Louis thinks. 

Harry and Louis lock eyes and grin, squeezing their hands tighter. They mouth ‘I love you’ to each other, just making sure they never forget. Louis has no idea how this worked, how he went from a widowed single father with three kids and a hot babysitter to having an incredible husband and four wonderful kids. He thinks it’s insane, but fate must have been on his side. He mentally tells himself to send Liam some sort of huge fruit basket for bringing Harry into his life. He didn’t know this level of happiness was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry and i love feedback :)


End file.
